


The Way There

by Writers_Muse



Series: One-Shots (And Two-Shots) ^_^ [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette friendship, Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Confessions, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Misunderstandings, ladrien, love square shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Muse/pseuds/Writers_Muse
Summary: Insights into what would happen if Marinette and Adrien became best friends after she confessed to him.





	The Way There

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to have a different format, with like flashbacks and alternations between present and past, but when I started writing it, it came out this way and I was like 'fuck it.' haha
> 
> I hope you like this <3

Bluebell eyes watered, their owner’s lower lip quivering.

“I’m sorry, Marinette.”

By the sound of his voice he meant it.

She dropped her eyes to the ground and sniffed.

“I’m ok,” she said. Her arms crossed over her torso as she avoided his gaze. “I’ll be ok. You should get going. I’m sure you have things to do.” Her voice sounded so small.

Adrien crossed the space between them, throwing his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. Strands of hair tickled his nose as he leaned over her shoulder.

“You’re my friend, Marinette. I’m not leaving you alone like this.”

* * *

“Ugh, Adrien Agreste! You’re such a loser!”

Adrien’s laughter was almost giddy.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you’re the one who has a crush on me~”

She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips, but smiled fondly.

“Yea, against my better judgment.”

* * *

Adrien tittered at the expression on his friend’s face.

“Aw, come on, Mari~”

Marinette huffed and turned away, but he purposely moved to remain in her sights.

“Don’t be mad~” he tried again, still smiling. “I meant it as the biggest compliment.”

At the wideness of his grin, her stern facade cracked a little.

He leaned in a little closer.

“Does that mean you forgive me~”

Her lips quirked to the side, then split into a wry smile.

She lifted a finger and booped him on the nose.

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty.”

Adrien couldn’t help the blush that tinged his cheeks.

Off to the side, Alya and Nino shared a knowing look.

* * *

“You know something?”

Marinette lay sprawled out on the grass, her head resting in Adrien’s lap.

The sun created a halo around his blond head but obscured his face as he looked down at her.

“Yes, my darling girl, who was and is and always will be too good for me?”

She snorted, then lifted her hand to shield her eyes. Birds chirped somewhere in the trees. A soft breeze blew.

“I’m really glad you rejected me that time. Who knows if we ever could have been friends like this if you hadn’t?”

She couldn’t see the way his smile fell a little, or the undulation in his throat as he swallowed.

“Uh, y- yea. I’m... sure you’re right.”

Her eyes fell closed, and she shifted onto her side. A comfortable moment of silence passed in which Adrien’s thoughts were too loud.

“So, do you, uh- do you still like me?”

Marinette didn’t even open her eyes. She just shrugged a little, nonchalant.

“Maybe. Maybe a little. A part of me. But... I think I’m starting to like somebody else.”

A small smile appeared on her face. Her cheeks tinged pink.

Adrien’s heart twisted in his chest.

“You relieved?” she asked.

Adrien almost startled at the question.

“Uh, y- no. I mean. Not exactly.” A beat. “Your feelings have never been a burden to me, Marinette.”

One eye peeked open as she looked up mischievously at a face she couldn’t really see.

“You can’t tease me about having a crush on you anymore, Agreste.”

Adrien laughed humorlessly.

“Yea. I... guess not.”

* * *

“Happy birthday, Marinette.”

Adrien held out a gift in his hand with a soft smile.

Marinette reached out an accepted it, too pleased to fight the grin growing on her face.

“Thank you, Adrien.”

Even though it was seven o’clock in the morning on a Saturday, and he was up in her room waking her up before she was ready, still in pajamas under the covers, she was pleased.

Long, lithe fingers reached out to curl a tendril of tangled hair behind her ear.

He retracted his hand slowly, still smiling, then placed it on the bed for support and leaned forward.

His soft lips lingered on her cheek before he pulled back.

“Anything for you, my darling girl.”

* * *

Marinette twiddled her fingers nervously, then pulled her jacket tighter around her.

“You ok?”

She turned her head and looked up.

“Huh? Oh, yea. I’ve just... got a lot on my mind.”

She faced forward again, and the two of them kept walking. A few minutes of quiet passed.

“So... where are we going?”

Adrien let out an airy laugh that immediately turned to fog in front of him.

“That’s a secret,” he said with a grin.

Marinette smiled a little and unconsciously curled her arms for more warmth. She should have worn a warmer coat.

Then there was something soft and blue draping around her shoulders. She cocked her head and faced the boy beside her.

Adrien smiled and reached out to grab her hand.

“Wouldn’t want the princess catching a cold.”

* * *

Soft snowflakes drifted down to the ground.

It was already dark outside- quite late. The rink in front of the Eiffel Tower was closed, but that didn’t stop Adrien from surprising Marinette in the middle of the night and dragging her out there.

The two of them shivered and laughed, hands clasped.

“Come on,” Adrien called and pulled a little harder. “Over here.”

They ran, Marinette trailing a little behind, until they reached a bench half-covered by some thick tree that hadn’t quite lost all its leaves yet. Behind the tree trunk were two pairs of ice skates.

He pulled them out with a cat-like grin.

“Fancy a spin, my darling girl?”

She laughed again, her breath fogging up the air, and shivered again, but sat on the bench all the same.

“Only if you do me the honors.”

She held out a boot-covered foot and twirled it in front of him.

Adrien returned her laugh and accepted her foot graciously.

“Does that make me the Prince Charming to your Cinderella?”

* * *

Marinette fumbled to get the key in the lock, only to be laughed at.

“Shhh,” she scolded. “You’ll wake up my parents.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, squeezing his arms tighter around her.

“Keep me warm, Marinette, pleeeaase.”

She snorted and shook her head.

“This was your bright idea, genius.”

The key felt cold in her hands, which were slightly numb from the outdoor temperature, but she managed to get the door open.

“Come in,” she said. She reached behind her and pulled him inside by the wrist. “At least warm up before you go home. Should you even do that at this hour? Isn’t it kind of dangerous to wander the streets alone at this time?”

They trudged up the stairs, heat prickling their skin pleasantly.

At the top, they stopped. Marinette finagled with the lock again.

“Don’t worry about me. This cat can take care of himself, I assure you.”

She could hear the cheeky grin in his voice.

The lock gave, and she turned around.

“You want to warm up in my room first?”

Adrien’s smile faltered, then slowly fell. His green eyes bored intensely into hers.

“I don’t think I can do that.”

Marinette frowned.

“Why? I know it’s late, but you don’t have to be so gentlemanly. We’ve been in my room alone before, even at night. I trust you.”

He hesitated.

A moment of silence passed between them.

Then slowly, cautiously, he bent over and brushed his lips over hers.

Marinette stood there, frozen, as he straightened.

“I’m glad you trust me, but there are times I want to be anything but gentlemanly with you. So, just... I’ll see you later, ok?”

She nodded dumbly, unable to blink.

Adrien’s footsteps got quieter as he descended the stairs, then disappeared completely.

* * *

“Can we... talk?”

Marinette looked up from her desk.

The classroom was empty, sounds echoing through the halls. The lunch bell must have rung, and she didn’t notice. So distracted had she been all morning- for the last few days, even. Ever since…

“Marinette?”

She shook her head to dispel her distracted thoughts. Then, considering how Adrien would perceive that, she nodded.

“Yea. Ok.”

How articulate.

She followed him out of the room and toward the lockers, glad the hall crowd had mostly dissipated.

Then he was turning around to face her.

“Marinette, about the other night-”

“Do you like me?”

Her interruption startled even her.

Adrien nodded.

“I love you, Marinette.”

Marinette exhaled a shuddering breath.

“There was a time when... that was all I wanted to hear.”

Tears pricked her eyes. A burning pain stabbed her chest.

“Are you... have you moved on?”

Her eyelids slammed shut at the question, but she could only nod.

The sensation of something warm and strong surrounded her, and she felt herself being pulled into an embrace.

“I’m sorry, Adrien,” she said, holding back a sob.

“It’s ok.” A soft kiss touched the crown of her head. “We’re ok.”

* * *

“You know it’s almost Christmas.”

Marinette looked up from her knitting. Green eyes stared back at her.

“...yeees.”

Adrien’s smile grew a little wider.

“Got plans with anyone special?”

She narrowed her eyes.

“Why do you ask?”

He stood up from her desk chair and walked over, plopping himself down beside her on the chaise. There was a mischievous look on his face.

“You should confess to your dude. It’s Christmas. At the very least, maybe you’ll get a mistletoe kiss out of it.” Then he waggled his eyebrows.

Marinette scoffed and hoped the warmth in her cheeks wasn’t too obvious.

“Don’t you think this conversation is a little weird?”

“Why?” He seemed genuinely confused. She stared at him, deadpan. “Oh, you mean, because it’s you and me?”

She gave him a patient nod.

He shrugged.

“So what?”

“So what?” she echoed, incredulous. “I used to like you. And you-”

She cut herself off, unsure if it was too soon to broach the subject.

Adrien looked at her with understanding.

“And I love you?”

Marinette swallowed.

“Yea, I do. And because I love you, I want you to be able to talk about anything with me. And I want you to be happy.”

He shrugged at the end, but she could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

She set her knitting down and pulled him into a hug.

“Adrien Agreste, please, don’t ever change who you are. You’re so special to me.”

He hugged her back, chin resting on her shoulder.

“I won’t, my darling girl. And I’ll never leave your side, I promise.”

* * *

Snow flurried around, but Marinette was determined to see her plan through.

It was the night before Christmas Eve, and she had convinced Chat Noir to meet her- Ladybug, that is- on the rooftop where he planned that picnic years before. It was literally a hop, skip, and a jump from her own roof, so it was pretty convenient. She would have preferred Notre Dame, but for obvious reasons, that wasn’t going to happen.

She stood on her terrace, hot tea in her hands. A glass of eggnog earlier helped tame her nerves a little.

The hour was approaching. She made sure no one could see her, then transformed.

A basket of blankets and wine rested on the floor by her feet. She grabbed them and jumped to the other roof. Chat Noir should be there soon.

She laid out a blanket on the cold ground for insulation, though their suits did that pretty well. She pulled out a few more blankets for comfort and set out the wine bottle and glasses.

Sure enough, Chat Noir’s black-suited form appeared within minutes.

He landed with a quiet thud and a pleased smile.

“Joyeux Noel, Ladybug.”

Ladybug’s heart rate spiked.

“Joyeux Noel, Chaton.” She motioned toward the floor. “Sit and drink with me?”

He collapsed to the roof gracelessly, but didn’t seem to care. Ladybug poured their wine, and they drank for several minutes in a relaxed quiet.

“Oh! I almost forgot. I have something for you.” Chat reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “For you, my lady.” He offered it to her with a friendly smile.

She took the box, carefully opening it. Inside was a necklace with a small charm- a ladybug, decorated in rubies and black diamonds, on a white gold chain.

Tears pricked her eyes.

“Thank you, Chat Noir.”

She leaned over and hugged him tight. He felt good in her arms, but she had to let go. She pulled back and straightened with reluctance before reaching into the basket beside her.

“I, uh, I have something for you, too.”

She held out a wrapped package, and he took it, awed look on his face.

Carefully so as not to rip anything other than the paper, he pulled it open with his clawed gloves.

Inside sat an album of sorts. When he opened it, though, he found more than photographs.

Each page had something different.

On one, there was a piece of paper- a diary entry, it looked like. And underneath the page, it had a caption.

_The first day I ever met you. I had no idea what I was getting myself into._

He flipped through the pages, faster and faster.

There were pictures of them, mementos from important occasions, or even just sentimental, silly ones. All of them had a message at the bottom.

He reached the last few pages, surprised and confused to find something else.

There were no pasted images or mementos- just words. He began to read them.

_ I love fashion and designing. I make nearly all of the gifts I give. _

_ I’m a baker’s daughter, so I’m good at it, but it’s not what I want to do with my life. _

_ I got my miraculous when I was thirteen. _

The list went on and on. He gradually realized these were details about the girl under the mask.

One in particular stopped his heart in his chest.

_ I realized I loved you for the first time in the rain. _

His eyes shot upward involuntarily. His heart beat a hole in his chest. What was he supposed to do? He was in love with Marinette now.

Panicked, he looked back down at the pages, hurriedly reading through them to the end until his eyes stopped on the last sentence.

There was a phone number, and underneath the number it said: _ So you can come find me. _

Chat read the number over and over again, then raised his gaze and studied his partner’s face.

It was a face he knew well. All those features, so familiar.

He could see her in them, now that he was looking for her.

He shut the book without even looking down, unable to tear his eyes away from the girl who had been so close to him all along. The girl who made him fall in love with her twice, who fell in love with him twice.

“I hate to break it to you,” he finally said. His voice was rough, and it surprised him. “But I don’t need your phone number.” Ladybug frowned, looking hurt and confused. “I already know it by heart. I call it all the time. I could dial it with my eyes closed.”

Her brow furrowed deeper, but she didn’t say anything. Chat’s gaze shifted to her lips. He raised a hand to her neck.

“Marinette,” he rasped. She sucked in a breath. “Do you love me?”

She nodded. 

“I love you, too, Marinette.”

Chat leaned closer slowly, whispering, “Plagg, claws in.”

Green light washed over them as he finished closing the distance. Their lips met, softly at first, then with more urgency. When Adrien pulled away, they were both gasping.

He opened his eyes first, noticing that hers were still closed tightly as though afraid.

“My darling girl, it’s ok. You can look at me.”

Slowly, hesitantly, her eyelids cracked, then opened. She stared at him, gaping.

“A- Adrien?”

Before she could say more, he leaned in and kissed her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter against her, barely parting from him long enough to say, “Tikki, spots off.”

Pink light flashed and disappeared, unheaded by either of them.

* * *

Marinette startled awake. She had been on the verge of sleep, but a tapping at the trapdoor in her roof caught her attention.

Before she could get up to open it, though, it lifted upward, revealing two glowing green eyes.

She exhaled and flopped onto her back, smiling.

Chat Noir’s dark form slunk silently into the room and descended onto her bed. The whites of his teeth gleamed in the darkness. He must have been grinning.

“Chat Noir,” she said, voice full of amusement. “Do you have any idea what time it is? Sneaking into a girl's room, sir? What a rogue you are.”

He leaned in closer until she could see the outline of his features. That wide grin of his nearly split his face.

“It’s after midnight,” he answered.

She nodded.

“And do you know what that means?”

“You’re nocturnal because you’re a cat?”

Chat paused, seeming to consider.

“Don’t try to distract me, woman,” he said with a shake of the head. “It meaaans,” and he drew out the word, “that it’s Christmas.”

Then he pulled out a sprig of something leafy. Marinette’s brow furrowed.

“Is that... mistletoe?”

She could _hear_ him grinning.

“Indeed it is, purr-incess.”

He lifted it higher until it was hanging over his head.

“Well, would you look at that. We’re under the mistletoe. Looks like you have to-”

His next words were lost forever as Marinette unexpectedly pulled him down, pressing her lips against his. After a brief moment of surprise, he closed his eyes and, with a mewl of delight, surrendered to her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please let me know what you think with kudos and/or a comment! 
> 
> <3 Muse


End file.
